THE MERMAIDS Defeating The X Scorpion
by Fanfictionhaha
Summary: Isabella and her brothers are on a mission to kill the X scorpion, but not so fast! They have to travel to five different places to get five marbles. Not just any marbles it will give them more power to defeat the X scorpion. Not only that! Isabella has a bracelet that is attached to her wrist. Sorry if summary sucks the story is good though...


When I had turned 15 our father once told me about the sacrifice that my brothers and I had to make when I

turned 16. The story is about five marbles that is hidden in the lost city that has to be found so it can defeat the X

scorpion. Father always told us that we are chosen to kill the X scorpion. The X scorpion lives in the underworld.

There was a chest with a golden bracelet that says 'who shall ever open this chest will have seven days to get into

the Anubis pyramid by the sun comes up'. Of course my fate has not started now I would have been dead. Back to

the story. After my birthday my brothers and I will have to travel to five different places to defeat the X scorpion

and to get to the Anubis pyramid before the sun comes up. Well that's the story that I was told.

Tomorrow is going to be my birthday so I have one day to train again with my brothers. They have been training

with me ever since my father told me the story.

"Isabella!" Caleb yells at me. I turn around knocking down Parker putting my sword to his throat. It's not a real

sword, but it sure looks real though. He twists my leg making me fall. I kick his thrown getting back up.

"You have to pay more attention Isabella" Nathan helps Parker up.

"Sorry" I put my sword back up

"Practice in the morning. Be ready." Gabriell hands me a water bottle drinking from his own. I walk upstairs to

my room.

Oh what's up my name is Isabella. My father and mother is the king and queen of the sea. So I am the princess and my brothers are the princes speaking of brothers. I have 4 brothers. The oldest one is Parker then Nathan comes behind a month later turning 18 too. Caleb is 17 years old he can be very over protective sometimes. Next in line comes Gabriell he is my twin. We can not be seperated for a long period of time it's not weird. Oh yeah did I ever tell you we were mermaides? I guess I didn't. Well yes it's true my family keeps the elements. I control fire, Gabriell controls water so does Caleb. Nathan has wind and last, but not least Parker controls earth.

Were not just mermaids. We are the people that makes sure that no harm is done to earth. Kind of like super

heroes. Basically we kill the bad guys before they can harm anyone.

"DINNER CHILDREN" Mother yells at us.

I run downstairs with my bothers behind me. I sit down between Caleb and Gabriell.

"So how was training?" Father asks.

"Isabella keeps on getting into la la land" Parker takes a sip of his drink. Grrrrrr. Snitch.

"Isabella..."

"I know I know I know I need to stop going into la la land" I sit back in my round chair. I study on Parkers water making it sizzle a little from the hotness. He picks up the glass and makes out a sound.

"Isabella" Parker says.

I look away quickly trying to look innocent.

"Oh. Huh?"

"I know you did it." I ignore him finishing up my food. Gabriell chuckles at what I did.

I high five him under the table.

"Isabella you excited for your ball" Mother says. Ohh I forgot about that.

"Yes! I'm so excited" I smile at her.

"I hope you looked at the dress I got you" Honestly the dress she picked out for me is gorgeos to me.

"Practice is canceled tomorrow morning. Isabella has to finish her dance." Father says. Gr!

The dance is the song 'So Close' It's a ball dance and a lucky boy gets to dance with me.

After dinner I go upstairs combing out my long black hair. My Father gave me his green eyes and our mother granted me her long black hair. Practice Practice Practice.

I turn on the music closing the door.

"1.2 Left"

"Ouch!"

"Need Help?" Gabriell asks. He lifts up my elbow a little bit.

"Shutup." I replay the music.

"1.2 right...back...left..twirl" He says.

"1.2 left...forward...right...twirl" I follow those steps.

1.2 right back...left...twirl...

1.2 left...forward...right...twirl..

"Yes!" I rejoice.

We practice some more until I get the hang of it. Out of the blue I jump out the window with Gabriell yelling at me. I land in the water hearing a splash behind me. My tail shimmers at the sunlight.

"What the hell!" He yells.

"Calm down I just want a swim"

"Well you could've said something."

"Sorry."

I swim in circles chasing my tail.

"Come here YOU!."

I swim deep looking at the beautiful flowers. I pick up a bouquet of blue flowers handing them to my twin.

"Isabella.! It's getting dark come on" I get out the water drying off my tail making it disappear. We climb back up to our own rooms after saying goodbye.

I comb out my hair again. Us mermaids do not have to bathe a lot because we live in the ocean sometimes. Mermaids have a shola. A shola is kind of a soul mate your other have your companion. I haven't found mine yet neither has my brothers. I fall asleep dreaming about my birthday.

Morning:

I wake out kind of excited and a little nervouse about my birthday ball. All creatures are going to be there.

Witches, Fairies, Mermaids, Werewolfs, Vampires...All the Packs around the world are going to be at the ball.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Parker yells

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY!" Nathan barges in

"AHHHH" Caleb says.

"CAN'T SPELL ONE TWO" Gabriell says.

They all tackle me on the bed tickling me..

"STOP! STOP!"

"SAY WERE THE BEST BROTHERS YOU EVER HAD"

"OKAY OKAY WAIT..."

"WAIT?"

"OKAY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST BROTHERS I EVER HAD" I yell.

"Boys your sister has to get dressed for the ball." Mother says.

"Fine" They all say in unicon.

Mother walks into my closet getting out the dress.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"We shall"

I unzip the dress stepping in it. The dress is like a corset. On the front it has silver designs on it reminding me of the ocean. On the waistline and down it poofs out into sparkles. In the corner at the bottom of the dress has flower designed into roses. I put on the shoes glad it's not heals and the shawl that is suppose to come around my shoulders. My mother does my hair she puts flowers in the back. Lastly she puts on the silver crown that has my name on it graved.

"You look so beatiful" She exclaims.

I look in the mirror to see how I look. The first time in my life I feel beutiful...

"Come on we can't be late" Mother drags me downstairs to my brothers and Father.

"You look pretty Issy" Gabriell says.

"Why Thank You" I say in my accent. We walk to the car heading to the ball...

I hope I don't find my mate. I can't I just can't.

When we get to the ball I walk in heading straight for the coral beating my brothers.

I stick two in my mouth.

"Cwunchy" I say trying to take my time to swallow it. Coral is like chocolate to us. You just can't get enough of it.

"Of course it's going to crunchy" Parker says.

"Don't start" I laugh.

"May I have this dance princess" I turn around to see a boy probably around 18 Parkers age. I can sense he is a werewolf. I take his hand walking to the dance floor.

"Happy Birthday Princess Isabella."

"Thank you- umm what's your name"

"Josh."

"Well thank you Josh."

He twirls me around dipping me.

"Welcome"

When the song ends he kisses my knuckles.

"Thank you princess Isabella" I walk back to the table besides My mom.

"It's time.." Father says.

The song plays and on cue a boy comes up to me. He hold out his hand I put my hand in his feeling shocks. Oh no. This can't be happening.

We go out into the dance floor. I adjust my left finger on his right shoulder. I lift my elbow a little bit intwining my fingers into his. Then we start to dance.

1.2...left...right...twirl...right...back...dip... repeat...

"Your my mate" He picks me up spinning me around.

1.2 right...left...twirl..dip...back...twirl..dip

"I know, but im rejecting you" he says.

"Why?"

"Simple your not strong enough" Is all he say.

'Isabella what's wrong' Gabriel says in my mind.

'Nothing don't worry' I block everyone trying not to look into his eyes.

We go in a circle with our shoulders touching. The song ends right after he twirls me.

I give him one last look before heading back to the table.

"You okay sis?" Caleb says. I pick up some coral stuffing it in my mouth.

"Yeah.!?" I ignore the stare they are giving me it bugs me.

A few more songs play and boys ask me to dance. Of course I acccept, but I wish it was my mate.

"Come on Isabella it's time to go." Father says.

On the way home Mother asks me the question.

"Did you find your shola?"

"Yepp."

"You did! Was it that charming boy who danced on that song."

"Yeah." I say.

"What he say."

"He rejected me."

"WHAT!" All my brothers say.

"He rejected me because he said I wasn't strong enough" I'm not sad I'm pissed off.

"I'm sorry honey." Father says.

"Mhm..." All I want to do is rest up for tomorrow.

When we get to the house I walk upstairs into my room shutting the door. I take off my dress putting on my warrior training clothes.

I turn around swishing my sword killing the air. I practice a little bit before heading to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us...


End file.
